Question Bad
by elijahsavedme
Summary: About Elijah's and Katherine's love. There are complications, some minor drama or so. Other characters appear a little too, but it mostly evolves around Katherine and Elijah. I guess it is a bit of an AU story, you will soon learn why (: That's all I know atm. Oh and I should mention that English isn't my native language!
1. Risking her life

**Okay so this is my other story. Nothing much I can say about it. Just another lazy afternoon and I got an idea, started to write and here we go again… I promised to a friend that I'd put it here. English isn't my first language so please forgive me :) **

**I do not own anything, just playing with the characters.**

* * *

"Who are you bringing to the ball?", Kol looked at me curiously. I hadn't hinted that I'd bring anyone! He was just being annoying. "No one, what about you?", I told with a calm voice. "Really? Why not, Elijah? There must be someone who you like in this town!", Kol smirked at me and I almost heard it coming before it even started.

* * *

"Of course there is, but she already got her Salvatore brothers. You would be a much better choice to Elena, in my opinion.", Rebekah said and lift her hand to see her just painted nails better, she smiled. "Elena Gilbert?", Kol looked around and then at me. "Really?", I sighed. "No. Rebekah is only saying that because she has a thing for the other Salvatore, Stefan.", I said and left the room. Kol didn't answer to me. It was too risky even talk about her doppelgänger around my family, even if Klaus wasn't present.

* * *

I walked to the door of my mother's bedroom. I wasn't sure if I should trust her, I mean she forgave Klaus so easily for killing her. "Who are you bringing to the ball?", I heard her voice say. She was either with Finn or Klaus. Kol and Rebekah were still in the living room.

* * *

"No one, mother.", Klaus' voice said. There was a woman he'd like to take to the ball. Caroline Forbes. I felt a little sorry for my brother, but I could understand why Caroline wasn't happily having breakfast with Klaus or anything. But I still hoped my brother could find happiness with her. Was that so wrong?

* * *

There was a knock on the front door and I walked to open it before anyone else could. I don't know why it was important, but I felt like nobody else could open it or something horrible would happen. The way the knock sounded made me think of that. I only realized it when I opened the door and saw Katerina.

* * *

"What are you doing here?", I asked as quietly as possible. "What? I don't go for an Elena?", she asked as quietly. "Not for me!", I kept the quiet tone. "If Klaus sees you, you're dead.", I said and stepped outside and closed the door. "Or if anyone sees you. Why are you here?"

* * *

"I came to see you. You know that, there is nothing I can do to make me stop thinking about you, Elijah.", Katerina said and she looked around. "Meet me in the woods?", she looked me right in the eyes and then she was gone.

* * *

It was hard to believe sometimes that she loved me. But her showing up to Mystic Falls. On my doorsteps. No not my doorsteps, Klaus' doorsteps. It showed that she'd do anything to be with me. Klaus wanted her dead and still she risked her life to come and see me.

* * *

I opened the door and took a deep breathe. "I'm going out!", I yelled so my family wouldn't try to find me. When it came to Katerina, I could never be too careful. I heard Kol say something about Elena when I closed the door behind me. Then I ran for the woods, to meet my love.

* * *

_I was still shaking. I knew it may seem like I wasn't afraid. But I was! Klaus was near and I went to his house to meet Elijah. Why did I have to love him? I couldn't help it! I loved Elijah more than life itself! And that was much, because I used to be a psychotic and selfish bitch like they described me. But that was in the past, well not completely! But Elijah made me a better person._

* * *

_I never had that with anyone. Stefan made me want to be a better person, but that's all. Elijah's love was the thing that changed me. We didn't see each other much, we couldn't. Not when he was near Klaus. But we texted a lot, I was under a fake name in his phone and well he was under a fake name on mine too. I didn't want to cause any trouble so it was better._

* * *

_Seeing him after months, it was the best feeling for a while. Last time I heard his voice was when he just called me and I listened. He would always hang up if I even sighed or made a little noise. That's how much he wants to keep me safe, he is ready to make me mad as long as Klaus don't find about us._

* * *

_It was hard at times, his brother wanting to kill me and all that. But when we got together, it was the best feeling in the world! Maybe one day we could be together properly, not need to worry about Klaus or anyone killing us. Sounds impossible, I know. But the times Elijah spends away from Klaus, that was our time! But now if he left, it would seem suspicious. But I'm hoping that soon I can have Elijah all to myself._

* * *

_I was a little jumpy after being so close to death, and by that I mean close to Klaus. So when I felt Elijah's hands around me I jumped a little. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.", he said softly and I felt his lips on my neck. That man always knew how to calm me. I turned so I could see his face. "Much better.", I smiled and pulled him closer. "I missed you, so much!", I put my hands around his neck and lifted myself to my toes so I could get closer. And then I kissed him._

* * *

_I was graving for his touch, it had been so long time when I could feel him and smell his scent. He made me dizzy, in a good way. The kiss was getting more intense and soon I felt a tree against my back. "Elijah..", I whispered slowly when he was kissing my neck. "Yes?", his lips were pressed against my neck, it felt good. "I' missed you.", he moved his head so he could see my face. He smiled his gorgeous smile. I smiled back. "I missed you too, Katerina.", our lips met again and I started slowly undressing him._

* * *

_Soon both of our clothes were lying on the ground. My hands were on his body, trying to find my favourite places and enjoy his pretty much perfect body. His hands were doing the same, touching me all over. I closed my eyes and let our bodies collide at the most wonderful and amazing way._

* * *

Sex in the woods was always good and fun and well, messy too. But Katerina made all of it worth it! I had just put my clothes back on and pulled a leaf from Katerina's hair. "You look very beautiful", I said smiling at her and she let out a laugh, the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. "Where are you staying?", I asked and took her hands to mine.

* * *

"At this little motel, right outside of Mystic Falls. I'll be safe there. I promise.", she pulled me closer and hugged me. "I love you Elijah Mikaelson.", she whispered and I could hear her smile in her voice. "I love you too, Katerina Petrova.", I smiled too.


	2. Who do you like?

**Second chapter, even shorter one I guess. I mean okay I'll put short chapters now, but hope you don't mind :) I wish there are some Kalijah lovers that will like my story :) So, here you go again!**

Later that night I was sitting in the living room, drinking blood from a glass with Rebekah. She kept looking at me weirdly. "What?", I finally asked after 10 minutes of intense staring, on both sides. "Who is she?", Rebekah moved closer to me. Now she was sitting on the same couch and was looking at me, waiting. I was in trouble.

"What do you mean? There is no "she", I'm just happy with my family.", I kept my steady tone, but couldn't look at her so the glass in my hand looked suddenly like it was the most interesting object in the world. "Oh come on, Elijah! Tell me.", she was smiling like crazy, well not a crazy smile, but she was on her teasing mode and I couldn't tell her anything. "There is nobody, honestly.", I still couldn't look her in the eyes. There was a silent moment.

"Is it _Elena_?", her voice went cold when she said Elena's name. Rebekah hated Elena, and I could understand why, she did stab her in the back, literally. I lifted my head and looked at my sister. "No. There is no one, not for me.", I tried to use my most convincing voice, but it didn't work. "Elijah, I'm not buying it! There is someone!", I hated to be lying to my sister. "If it makes you happy, let's say it is Elena.", it did not make her happy. "But you're lying! Or are you? She's horrible.", I smiled and left it kind of open, I left the room.

I wanted to be with Katerina, so badly! But I couldn't leave the mansion without someone noticing. So I was just lying in my bed, eyes closed. I heard part of the conversation between Rebekah and Klaus about who Rebekah would ask to the ball. She was so lucky, she could ask anyone she wanted to. I had to go alone because my date couldn't be seen by anyone.

My phone made noise, a text message. I dropped my phone accidentally on the floor and had to pick it up again. So I got myself up and lifted the phone. I sat on my bed and opened the message. _"What is this ball everyone keeps talking about?"_. It was from Katerina, obviously. Was she near or how she knew about the ball? I didn't tell her when we saw each other. "_My mother's party this weekend."_, I answered and let out a depressed sigh. I wanted Katerina there.

"_Don't be sad! I can come there if you want me to."_, she was near.

"_It's dangerous, you can't come."_

"_I know it is dangerous, but I'll do anything for you."_

"_You can't come. Elena is invited. She'll be there."_

"_Why should I care where Elena is? Do you care about her?"_, Elena was one of the things Katerina was jealous of, pretty much the only thing too.

"_No. And you know it. But you can't come. If someone sees you.. I can't even think about it!"_

"_Open your window."_

I looked at the window and moved to open it. If it was only possible, I could've had a heart attack! Katerina climbed slowly into my room and I was panicking. So sure that I'd have to witness her death. Klaus was downstairs.

I didn't say anything, neither of us did. We were listening. Klaus and Rebekah were still talking, about Matt and now they had moved to Stefan. "You can't be here.", I said so quietly that Katerina smiled. "I will be there, I promise.", she said and there was no discussing on the matter. We kissed, I almost let the fact that we were under the same roof with Klaus slip out of my mind when my hands started to slide under Katerina's shirt. She stopped me, I nodded. Then she was gone and I needed to go and take a shower, a cold one.

"Why are you moping? It's all you do lately.", Kol said, he changed looks with Rebekah. It was obvious they had decided to get the truth out of me. I had to disappoint them though, I could not tell them about Katerina. They'd have her killed. I loved my family but I also loved Katerina and I couldn't lose her, I _wouldn'_t lose her!

"Don't you have someone else to harass? I told you already, I am fine and there is no woman for me.", I said and stood up. "You didn't answer me yesterday, Kol. Are you bringing somebody to the ball?", I tried to get the subject from me to Kol. He closed his eyes for a second. "I've been in this town only few days, I mean awake.", yes he had been in a coffin for a very long time.

"That's never stopped you before.", I said and he gave me his most arrogant smirk. "Well there is this one girl, I don't know her name, but.. that has never stopped me before either.", Kol laughed and Rebekah looked curious now. That was good, maybe I could get some peace now. "Who is she?", I asked before Rebekah got the chance.

"It's not Caroline is it? The blond girl Klaus fancies?", I added and it was time for me and Rebekah to change looks. We didn't want to see our two brothers fought over a one girl, not again. I already did that with Klaus. Because of the original Petrova doppelgänger, Tatia.

"No, it's not Caroline. Or Elena for that matter, so don't be afraid, I won't swoop and get your girl.", that stung a little. "What is that supposed to mean?", my voice lowered a bit. "Nothing, Elijah. I just meant that I am smoother with women than you are."

"So you're saying that if you were after Elena like you assume I am. You would get her and I would be left behind?", I didn't like the subject but Kol was getting to me. "You guys know that she has two brothers already after her? Or do you assume she is a total slut?", Rebekah said with an happy voice. "She might be, I don't know her.", Kol said and something told me to defend Elena, but I stopped myself, there was no point on doing that.

"If I ever find the one for me, I swear she would choose me over you.", I said and turned to leave. "Of course, brother. I have no doubt on that, but just some random girl..", he stopped and laughed. "Whatever, don't mind me. I will tell you who I like if you tell me who you like?", he said and I turned to him, laughing now myself. "What, are we 12 now?", I grinned and Rebekah stood up too, she was standing in front of us. "I'll join. Who goes first?"

She looked at both of us. "Fine, I'll start. Stefan. I know it is stupid and everything but you don't know how it is to love someone like that.", how would she know if we knew of love or not. "Is Stefan the one that Klaus compelled to forget you and him?", Kol asked and Rebekah only nodded without saying another word. "Now, you go", she looked the both of us. "Elena's dark skinned friend. What's her name? She has something very_ dark_ in her and I like it.", Kol smiled and was looking at me like I was going to tell them, I was not.

"Since you don't believe me when I say there is nobody I'll say just Elena. It's not true, but you can believe whatever you like. And good luck with Stefan and Bonnie, Kol. Bonnie is her name. I need some air.", I said and walked slowly through the kitchen door and then outside from the mansion.

"He is so lying, there is someone!", I heard Rebekah say. "Maybe there is, but I don't think he is ready to talk about it yet. Maybe we should give him time.", Kol sounded like he understood why I couldn't speak of the woman I loved. Sadly I could not tell them, ever.


	3. The history of us

**I'm not good at putting some things together, so I really hope it doesn't sound all bad! Please tell me what you think of it? (:**

* * *

"Kol and I used to be so close and it really sucks not to be able to tell him about us!", I said to the bush in front of me. That seemed silly but not even humans could see us talking together. Katerina had put a red wig on and she didn't look like her own self at all, and that was the point anyway, to blend in. Not to be seen.

* * *

"You don't think you can trust him not to tell Klaus?", Katerina asked and she pushed her hand through the bush and I grabbed it. "It's not what I worry about. I can't trust him to not to tell Rebekah. Rebekah would tell Klaus. If they only knew how much you mean to me.", I moved my fingers with hers.

* * *

"Kol thinks he can swoop in and steal my girl too. Could he do that with you?", I was not planning on saying that, it just kind of slipped. "It is as possible as you and Elena getting together and I really hope that is not a possibility. Is that good enough?", Katerina let my hand go and she walked to me, straightened my tie and smiled. "Yes, it is.", I said and smiled too. Her smile made me lighten up the way that it was hard to keep it a secret. "See you tomorrow?", she asked and pulled me closer. I put my lips to hers and didn't care who could see us when I kissed her, so passionately that I swear I never wanted her to leave my side again, but I had to let her go, for our own safety.

* * *

"I can't wait.", I said but I was worried what she might do. "I'm dressing up as an Elena if that's what you're thinking. I don't want to and you know why. But I have no other choice.", she said sadly and looked me right in the eyes. "You will never look like her, you look like you. My sweet Katerina.", I said and run my fingers on her chin and neck. "You just have to keep away from Stefan, Damon and anyone who is close to Elena.", she nodded and stepped away from me.

* * *

"You should go. Before someone sees us.", she said and I heard the pain in her voice. "I'll text you later, okay?", I said as I quietly turned away and took my vampire speed and ran to the mansion. This was really bad. I wanted to run with Katerina. Away from my family but in the other hand I didn't want to lose my family again, I just got my brothers and my sister back. And even our mother.

* * *

_It was getting harder and harder each and every day. The last time we spent this much time together was when Elijah compelled me to stay in the tomb. Little did people know, but he visited me every day, he wanted to make me suffer for what I did to him. I wanted to die in one point, but then.. Then something wonderful happened. I felt the things I felt when we first met. When he took my hand and kissed it like I was a delicate flower a beautiful flower._

* * *

_I remembered all of it, nobody ever compelled it out of me, I just decided it was easier to try and forget than live in regret that what would've happened if I had stayed and let Elijah try and save my life._

* * *

_When I let it all come back to me, I started waiting for Elijah to come back and torture me. I knew he was starting to feel the same, I could tell. And the day I was free from the tomb, I didn't want to leave, because I knew someone had daggered Elijah and that's why the compulsion stopped. I was happy to get out, but I had to get Elijah undaggered too! So I made a plan which included Elena, her thirst of knowledge. She needed Elijah so it was perfect, she undaggered him._

* * *

_I was waiting for Elijah to come to me. I left a note to him that told him how he could catch me if he wanted to. I confessed my love to him. Well I did not write it down, I just let him know that I've been thinking a lot of the time we spent together when I was a human. After few months he came to me and after that it's been us hiding from Klaus and trying to stay alive._

* * *

_Now I was so close to him but so far away it was painful. I would go to the ball and get to be near him. We would get some alone time together. We also had a plan that if someone did happen to catch us, we would compel or kill them. Elijah wanted to compel but I was ready to kill for him._

* * *

_I hoped it wouldn't come to that though. I knew how to hide so I wasn't too worried, but I was afraid. Even if Klaus had a date, that wouldn't stop him from killing me if he found out that I was not Elena and I was there with Elijah. I was worried for Elijah too, if Klaus knew what we had become, he wouldn't be so happy about it. I mean, after all, I did betray Klaus._


	4. The doppelgängers

**I'm sorry for taking so long, again :) **

**I'm really excited for the Kalijah happening on the show now, I mean my OTP! Oh yeah, not really together atm, but I believe they will be! (:**

**I'm not super proud of this but hope you like it anyways :)**

* * *

I was more than nervous when the actual day was upon us. Katerina had been quiet after our meeting the day before. So when the people started to come, I was having hard time to stay calm. I saw the scene when Klaus had his first talk with Caroline, I knew Caroline was trying to hide it, but I could tell she did like Klaus. My brother saw it too but it was harder to get her to admit it. And she did have a boyfriend. This kid called Tyler.

Stefan was here before Elena. That made Rebekah happy and I saw them talking, I didn't listen to then too much. I just wanted to know if Elena was coming soon after Stefan. They didn't talk about it. Frankly I got a little too much information about my sister's sex life.

Finn was being shady about his date for the night. I had a feeling that it was Sage. I had seen him going to the spots where he used to meet Sage. Soon I even saw a woman come to him. She was disguised so I couldn't tell if it was Sage or not. Then there was Kol, he was talking to Bonnie and Bonnie seemed to enjoy the attention. I'm not even sure if she knows who Kol is. I hoped he would behave.

I was still waiting for Elena to show up, because Katerina said she would come after Elena. I spotted Damon staring at the door. I also turned at the door and saw Elena smiling at me. Oh no, it was not Elena. It was Katerina. I moved to her faster than Damon could. He looked worried. "I am sorry. May I speak to you for a moment?", I said to "Elena" and was trying to hear if the real Elena was coming. She nodded and didn't say anything.

I moved with Katerina to outside of the mansion and saw Elena coming towards us. "This is bad. ", I said to Katerina. I moved fast to Elena. Katerina went hiding, but she was watching me.

"Good evening, Elena.", I said and she smiled. "Elijah.", her voice was happy and I could feel Katerina's eyes on me. I was glad Elena didn't see her so I took a deep breathe. I lifted my hand and put it on Elena's neck and her heart was beating faster. "Umm.. Elijah, what are you doing?", her voice was sort of soft as she lifted her hand to mine.

"Nothing.", I said and then took off her necklace and pulled her closer to me. "You came here and you talked with me about your meeting with my mother. You saw Damon and came outside with me.", I said quietly looking into her eyes. She repeated after me and I smiled with relief. I put her necklace back on and she came back to her senses. "What do you want me to do?", she asked and put her hand to mine. I got confused. "Just enjoy your evening.", I said and lifted her hand so I could kiss the palm of her hand.

"Of course I will, Elijah.", this wasn't normal, she wasn't acting like Elena. She was acting like.. Katerina? No, not really like her either. I turned my head to the direction where I knew Katerina was and then turned again to face Elena. "I've missed you, Elijah.", she said and I was getting even more confused. "Elena, what are you talking about?", I asked slowly and then our lips met each other and she kissed me. WHAT?

_What did just happen? Elena Gilbert kissed MY Elijah! And the worst part was that Elijah didn't push her away, he was enjoying it and I felt tears in my eyes. I felt physical pain in my chest when I saw them getting closer and closer. Elena's hand was in Elijah's hair and I turned away._

"_Katherine__?", I heard a voice near me, it sounded like my voice did. So I looked up and saw a third doppelgänger. What the hell was going on? "Elena?", I said quietly, looking at the girl, it was like I was looking in the mirror, almost._

I pulled away from Elena, just to see another Elena with my Katerina. That was Elena, the real one. Then who was the woman I had just kissed. I turned back at the doppelgänger or whatever she was. "You're not Elena.", I said, she smiled. "Or Katerina.", she looked at me, there were something familiar in her eyes. Not in the color of them, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something. "No, I'm not neither one of them. You know who I am, Elijah.", I stepped away from her and Elena walked to me, leaving Katerina standing there. I looked at her, it was clear she was Elena. Then I looked at the woman who was certain I knew her.

I tried to think, who was she? There were only one other doppelgänger before Elena and Katerina and that was… It wasn't possible, was it? "Tatia?", I said slowly, not sure if it was right to speak her name. "Yes, my dear, Elijah. It's me.", she put her hands around me and I felt her body against mine. It felt good, but I forced myself to move away from her.

"Let's make the circle whole.", I heard hurt in Katerina's voice when she stepped beside me. I never meant to hurt her, I loved her! "Katerina..", I started and looked at her, looking exactly like the other two women. "I am sorry, I..", what was I going to say? I thought it was you? That was not going to help me now.

"You know, this is not a good idea to stand here where everyone can see us.", that was Elena, she nodded to the three of us to move to the other side of the mansion, so no one could see three Elena's, as the people in this town would think of the sight. Unless we were talking about my family or the Salvatore's gang.

"So you are Tatia and you're Katherine?", Elena said and they both shook their heads. "Wrong. I'm Tatia.", she said to Elena and opened her hair. "Does this help?", she smiled and then looked at me. "You're in some kind of trouble.", Elena whispered to me, even though all of them heard her. "I sure am.", I said and I could not think of Klaus. Both Tatia and Katerina were not on the right side of him. And even Elena, she was just a blood bag to him.

"You do know Klaus is here.", I said to Tatia and she nodded. "Do you know Klaus is here?", Elena looked at Katerina, there was tension between them too, most likely because of Stefan Salvatore. "Yes, I do know he is here. And he'll kill me if he finds out that I'm here, but..", she turned her head to me.

Tatia looked both of us when I smiled to Katerina. "I knew he'd be here too, but I came for you, Elijah. Even if that meant I would get killed by Klaus. I had to come. I miss you", Tatia smiled at me, and I was suddenly getting really tired, this was so overwhelming, so I had to sit down, this was starting to mess with my head, big time!

"At least you're not here because of me.", I said to Elena who kind of blushed when I said it. "Well you are the reason I decided to come here. Not so much about your mother wanting to see me. But I wanted to talk to you about it first. I don't want you to think that I would betray you. I wouldn't do that, Elijah."

"I could give you some tips for running from an Original.", Katerina said, bitterly. "Okay, stop it!", I moved to Katerina, took her hand. "Don't you dare think that I'd stop loving you, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to and I most certainly don't want to!", I pressed her hand against my chest. "I may have loved Tatia in the past and I'm deeply sorry that I did not push her away. But the love I had for her was not real, It was an illusion. I loved the thought of love. Not until you came along I felt the real thing. You are the only one I love. Always and forever, my dear Katerina", I looked her in the eyes and smiled. I meant every word. I didn't want to lose her.

Tatia looked at Elena like she'd know how much that hurt. Elena shook her head. Elena did not know how it felt not to be the first choice. Tatia should ask Damon, he did know how it felt.

"Will you forgive me, Katerina?", I looked her deeply in the eyes, not trying to compel her, just wanting her to answer me. She did not move her eyes from mine. There was a long silence, only sound was Elena's beating heart.

"I forgive you, Elijah!", Katerina finally said put her arms around me, crushing me a little, but I didn't care. I was an original vampire; she couldn't crush me completely since I was stronger than her. Elena coughed, a little. I don't know if she felt uncomfortable or maybe she was she happy that Katerina wasn't after her man anymore.

Katerina had told me about her and Stefan, about how she tried to convince him that she loved him. She also told me that she did not love him, not anymore. She had loved him back in 1864. But even though she had loved Stefan, she never stopped loving me. Katerina tried to get Stefan to help her, so she lied, a lot. It was a long run so we did get where we were today. But I too, never stopped loving her.


	5. The enemy

**Hello again :) a new chapter for you guys! Hope you like it. I got some amazing reviews and I love you for taking the time and telling me what you think! I'm sort of scared to post this chapter though, hope you enjoy it! Bye!**

* * *

"What are we going to do now?", Elena asked, looking at me. I looked all three of them. The tension in the air was almost palpable. "They are waiting for you inside.", I said and stepped closer to Elena, Katerina holding my hand. "They are waiting for you too.", she answered. I thought about it for a minute. I wanted Katerina to go with me, but how could she? Klaus was inside.

"Elena, can you do something for me?", I said with an serious tone, squeezing Katerina's hand in mine. "I want you to keep all of this as a secret. Can you do that for me?", Elena looked at all of us then she nodded. "Yes, but I do it only for you.", that meant that she didn't care for Katerina and of course, she didn't even know Tatia, the original doppelgänger.

"Thank you.", I said and felt Katerina look at me like I was meant to say something else. "Oh! And Damon thought that he saw you, it was Katerina. But I saved her.", she squeezed my hand and smiled, stepping right beside me, I smiled back at her. Elena let out a big sigh.

"Thanks, I guess I'll go inside now.", she wasn't all excited for it as she turned to leave. "Elena.", I spoke, stopping her. "Stefan is with Rebekah. I mean… If you care.", I said and it was clear she did care, but she tried to hide it. "Thanks.", Elena said quietly and then she left.

"Who's Stefan?", Tatia asked, a little curiously. "Someone you should stay away from. He's both, mine and Elena's ex.", Tatia looked at Katerina like they'd already hated each other for ages. "So is this like recycling? You take my ex and Elena takes yours?"

"It's not like that! I love Elijah more than I love my own life!", Katerina started and was ready to say something else, probably something bad, but I stopped her. It was good to hear her talk about how strongly she felt about me. But we hadn't got time for that right now.

"Tatia, aren't you supposed to be dead?", the question came out of my mouth like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Sure. But technically you're dead too, so why are you questioning my immortality?", she smirked the way I remembered why I had fallen in love with the idea of having her as my girl, not her as a person.

"I was just curious.", I didn't ask more and it was so obvious she wanted me to do so, I didn't. "Fine.", Tatia sighed and smiled. "Your father turned me to a vampire after I was almost killed by him, after the spell. I don't know why he did it, but he told me to run because Klaus would kill me if he knew I was still alive. Since you both loved me so much.", she sounded too pleased about that. "Maybe you also charmed him like you did to me and my brother.", I said not wanting to think about what the reasons behind my father's act were, he was dead now.

"And I can assure you, Klaus nor I, we don't love you..", I smiled, politely. "I know, I have eyes!", her face tightened a little when she said that. Tatia moved her eyes at Katerina who was still holding my hand.

There was a fire in her eyes, mad fire. She hated Katerina. I never understood why someone could hate her. I know what she has done, she's no saint. But for me, and _with me_, she is the wonderful girl she used to be, the girl she was when we first met. The one I fell in love with and the woman she is now.

Tatia pulled me back in the moment when she put her hand on my cheek, stepping closer. Katerina moved and pushed her away, growling like a vampire she was. "This isn't helping...", I stepped between them. Katerina looked at me and shook her head. Tatia took a step back.

"Okay.. okay.", she took a deep breath. "But, Elijah, can you really tell that Klaus has forgotten all about me?", Tatia asked and Katerina let out a laugh which got her an angry look from Tatia. "Yes, actually I can. He has his eye on another woman. So I am positive he wants nothing to do with you. And, Tatia, if it wasn't for sure, do you _really_ think that Niklaus would forgive you everything?"

Tatia looked at me for a moment without saying a thing. "No, but maybe I have something to give him so he can give me what I really want.", she smiled to me and then looked at Katerina. It sure sounded like a threat. "Did you just say what I think you did?", my voice rose and the fear of losing Katerina was pushing in my chest as I stopped myself from strangling Tatia.

"You have to tell me what you think I said. I can't tell you if I said what you think I did, if you won't tell me what it was.", she turned her back at me. "It sounded like you were threatening Katerina's life, Tatia.", I said her name as sharply as possible. Katerina jumped a little, she had missed what I had heard. In that instant she became paranoid and she was looking around her, scared that my brother would come in any second and kill her. So I pulled her next to me and put my hand around her, trying to calm her. "Shhh.. I won't let him hurt you.", I said quietly.

"Like you could stop him if you wanted to.", Tatia laughed and turned back at us. "I want you, and I want her gone.", she looked at Katerina who was shaking a little. She usually was calmer when we talked about Klaus. But I knew that the fact that he was so close to us, made it worse for Katerina.

"Maybe… maybe I should leave you be.", Katerina said and she made me jump a little. "No.", I shook my head. "Katerina. No! You can't leave me.", Tatia sighed, looking at us. She clearly hated the situation.

"Come on Elijah, she's just like me! Just a newer version of me, you know I only love you!", Tatia kept looking at me, but I was still looking at Katerina. "You know me, Elijah! Why would you want _her_, when you can have_ me_? What we had was special, I want it back.", Tatia said trying to sound like she meant it, it didn't sound like that in my ears I didn't even look at her, I kept my eyes on Katerina. I moved my lips to hers and kissed her lightly. "Don't leave me, please Katerina.", I said softly.

"Elijah! Look at me!", Tatia pulled my hand and I was forced to move away from Katerina. I was getting more and more annoyed with this ghost from the past. "You know what, I don't trust you.", I started, I was trying to control my anger.

"I don't know that you love me, it wouldn't be the first time you'd lie to me about that.", I said calmly but in the back of my mind I was looking for a stake so I could end her life. Yes, I actually did thought of that. And I sure was faster and stronger than she was, so that wouldn't be a problem.

"But the most important thing is that I do not love you. I never did. She is _nothing_ like you. You may look the same but you're more evil than she ever was!", my voice was getting more and more louder.

"Elijah, calm down.", Katerina said softly, whispering in to my ear. She was irritating Tatia on purpose. I saw that she enjoyed the situation a little, not before I started to almost yell at Tatia, but now she was smiling.

The situation was pretty odd. First of all Tatia just threatened to tell Klaus about Katerina or about Katerina and I. She wanted to be with me and Katerina was ready to leave me, if that was what I wanted. I wouldn't let her leave me, not again. I didn't want to be with Tatia, I only wanted Katerina. She was the only one for me.

"Elijah! Where are you?", I heard all too familiar voice shout from the mansion. He had come outside, to look for me. I turned my head to the two women and saw the fear in both of them. Katerina froze. Tatia's eyes widened with fear.

"Go.", I whispered to Katerina. "I'll text you later.", she nodded and her lips pressed to mine, we kissed and for a second I forgot that danger was walking towards us. Katerina pulled away, she looked terrified, but also… calm. She lifted her hand to my cheek and without a sound, she moved her lips to say "I love you.", then, she was gone. Tatia had vanished too, but I didn't care for her survival, even if that made me a bad person.


	6. Klaus

"Elijah?", Klaus' voice kept coming closer. I started walking to him. "I'm here.", I answered and then I saw him. "I was just coming inside.", Klaus looked around. "Did you meet someone here, big brother?", I smiled. "No, I didn't. Let's go, shall we?", I walked to the mansion. "We missed you, Mother made a toast for our family. What were you doing outside, all alone?", he opened the door and we went inside.

"I just needed some air. It's nothing, Nik. Just enjoy the evening.", I needed to get him off about asking these questions. "I saw you talk to Caroline earlier, did she admit it already?", I tried to sound more curious than I actually was. "Admit what?", he laughed. "That she likes you back.", I smiled at my brother, trying to get him just think about Caroline and not asking all the questions why I had been alone outside for so long, as I couldn't tell him the truth.

"She can't, Elijah. But she will, eventually.", Klaus sounded so sure about it. Maybe he was right. "So, do you love her?", I asked, lifting my eyebrows. He gave me a surprised look. "I just met her.", he said quietly. "That doesn't answer my question. _Do you love her_?", I said more demandingly. He was quiet for a bit. "Is this about Katerina?", he asked and I had to calm myself before speaking, so I wouldn't give away anything that could ruin us.

"Maybe... a little.", I had to admit it, he wouldn't have believed me with my somewhat bitter tone while I was asking him about love, the vampire's greatest weakness as he had put it, all those years ago. "It was a long time ago, can we move past that?", Klaus asked and tapped me on my shoulder. "I would like to say yes, but I can't do that. I just can't, Nik. You knew how I felt about her, you knew it even without me admitting it to you."

"You fell for her charm, not herself. She did not love you.", he tried to make me believe it wasn't real, but he was wrong. There was nothing he could say to make me believe otherwise. "Maybe you didn't see it, but she did love me. From the first time I laid eyes on her.", I bit my teeth together and waited him to say something. "If you say so, brother.", he smiled. "If you say so."

"It's the truth.", I said, without smiling and walked away from him. "Elijah.", I stopped my way to the hall doors and turned to look at him. "Yes?", Klaus walked to me and stopped to look at me. "Do you still love her?", that I couldn't deny even if it was the right thing to do, I just couldn't do that. Not after what we had been through with Katerina and what had happened before with _my Katerina_ and the other two doppelgängers. I looked my baby brother in the eyes.

"I know what she has done, but I can't stop loving her. She will always be the only woman I have loved, always and forever, Nik. The only one I cared about. I know you want her dead, but that doesn't change the fact that I do love her. So to answer to your question, yes, I still love Katerina.", I took a deep breath. "Now, please, can we go in?", I said and opened the doors. I left Klaus standing there alone, he had listened, he even looked like he understood, but I wouldn't and more importantly, I couldn't trust him, not with this. Not when it was about Katerina, about her life.

I walked to my mother. "I'm sorry I am late. I just needed to breathe before coming inside.", I smiled and she hugged me. "It's all right, Elijah. You're here now.", she reached out for Finn. "Would you bring your brother a drink?", she looked at Finn like there were some big meaning behind those words. "Maybe later, I'll have something I need to do.", I said and excused myself. Mother didn't seem happy about it, but she let me go. There was definitely something weird going on.

I walked straight to Rebekah, she was still talking to Stefan, but now they were standing much closer to each other. I didn't see Elena anywhere near. "Sister, may I have a word with you.", I smiled a bit. "I am sorry for interrupting you.", I turned to Stefan, he nodded and I walked with Rebekah to the other side of the room. "Have you noticed something odd?", I asked nodding in the direction of our mother.

"What do you mean by that?", she asked and looked the way I had pointed with my head. "Finn? He is always been a little weirdo. Why do you worry?", and then her eyes went back to Stefan. "I meant our mother.", I whispered and let out a deep sigh. "Fine, go. We can talk later.", I didn't have to repeat myself. She was already standing next to Stefan.

"What do you mean about our mother?", I heard Klaus' voice near me. I turned to him, slowly and not knowing what to say at first. The truth would cover this one. "I just meant that she forgave you so easily and well, she almost tried to force a drink down my throat.", I may have been exaggerating a bit, but that is how it had felt.

"You missed her toast.", Klaus said, but there were doubt in his eyes. Why would our mother want me to drink the same drink than the others did? Maybe there was something in that drink? It made me wonder what was going on. We should try to find out what it was. I turned to Klaus, about to say something but the look in his eyes stopped me.

"Are you all right?", I asked quietly and looked around. "I'm fine.", he smiled a little. "I just needed to talk you about the other thing.", he said and his eyes placed somewhere behind me. I turned and saw Elena. "Right.", I took a long, deep breath.

"Can we not do this right now?", I didn't know what to expect from him, but I was sure it was something bad. Klaus nodded. "Fine, we can talk later."


End file.
